Just One Kiss
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: <html><head></head>She so badly just wanted to know what his lips would feel like against her own.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Wow, I am just chock full of ideas. These just come from nowhere. This one is short, sweet and to the point. Well, not really because there isn't entirely a point, I guess its kind of a drabble. Although, I'm not sure what the exact definition of a drabble is. (If anyone would like to clear that up, it would be greatly appreciated.) There might be a sequel sort of thing to it because I think I have an idea for it. Just to let you know.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Totally Spies before and I don't own it now. It is still in possession of Marathon.

* * *

><p>She couldn't seem to stop staring at his lips as she fought him.<p>

_Focus Sam!_

_You can't get distracted!_

However, even as she continued to fight him, kicking and punching, she couldn't help but glance at his lips.

_They look so soft….._

Yet, even looking at them she couldn't completely ignore the smirk that they were currently in.

_That's because he's a criminal Sam. You shouldn't be thinking this, focus!_

She groaned as he punched her in the stomach, but she quickly returned it with a kick of her own.

_Still, I can't help but wonder what his lips would feel like….._

Eventually, not really knowing how, she found her face disturbingly close to his.

_Maybe, one kiss wouldn't hurt…._

She was completely disoriented by his closeness.

_NO! I can't!_

She punched him and immediately distanced herself from him.

_What was I thinking! _

Frustrated with herself, Sam attacked him with more force than before, needing to let out her pent up annoyance.

_How would you have explained to him why you kissed him?_

Adjusting to her renewed force, he began attacking her with more force as well.

_He could have used it against you!_

She dodged his attacks, but found herself becoming cornered.

_You can never let him know how you really feel._

She knew she had to get out of this situation fast, before she wouldn't be able to escape at all.

_No matter how much it hurts._

* * *

><p>So it's complete, for now. Let me know if you like it. It's different from anything I ever thought I would write, but I like it. It was a lot of fun to write.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So since I wrote this out, I decided to post it. This is pretty much the first part of Just One Kiss, from Scam's point of view and what was going through his head. It's in the same format. The next part, will be the end, I think I'll somehow write if from both their points of view. Maybe not in the same format because that might be confusing. I don't know yet since I haven't written it.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, Totally Spies belongs to Marathon.

* * *

><p>Her red hair was blowing in the breeze that was drifting in from an open window.<p>

_She looks almost like a goddess with her hair flying around like that._

He then frowned momentarily as she continued to attack him.

_I shouldn't be thinking this, not now. I have to stay focused._

He smirked as he saw her get become distracted by something and aimed a punch to her stomach.

_You shouldn't get distracted while fighting me, Sam._

He smirked more as she groaned when his fist collided with her stomach.

_Although, I myself, am quite distracted by you._

She quickly got herself together and aimed a kick at him in return, which he skillfully avoided.

_Though not enough to affect my fighting skills._

After a moment or two, somehow they ended up close enough that their faces were almost touching, and Scam found himself staring at her pink glossed lips.

_I wonder how distracted she would be if I kissed her. How her lips would feel…_

So distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't see her punch coming until it was too late to avoid.

_You're getting distracted. Stop it! Focus!_

She began attacking him with more force and he had to adjust himself to meet her new level of energy. However, he kept glancing back to her lips.

_She looks so cute, when she pouts like that. I bet she doesn't even know she does it._

He scowled at himself. He had to figure out a way to end this before he did something he would regret.

_Like kissing her._

He figured out how to corner her and then he could finish her off for good.

_Except you know you can't hurt her. That would hurt you too._

He kept attacking her, though never really hurting her.

_You care too much._

She was becoming cornered and he saw the recognition in her eyes when she figured it out.

_She can never know how much you really care._

He knew that as hard as she tried, she wouldn't get out of this. He wouldn't let her.

_She wouldn't accept it anyway. It's not like she cares about you at all._

* * *

><p>The second part is now finished! The third part will be out as soon as I figure out how I'm writing it. It would be great if I could get it up today, but I don't think that will happen because I have dance class. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **The last part! I finally got around to writing it! I am going to say though that I probably won't be writing as much until school ends. I have some stories that I will start writing that I have ideas for, like a sequel to Unexpected Truth and some completely new stories. Some of them I have started a little bit, so I might have something up really soon after school ends. Relating to the current story, I changed the format a bit for this last chapter, italics are Sam's thoughts, italics and bold are Scam's thought, and regular font is still what's going on. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies belongs to Marathon.

* * *

><p>He had finally backed her into a corner.<p>

_There has to be something around here to help me!_

She frantically looked around trying to find some way to escape, but finding none.

_**You're not getting away from me this time, Sam.**_

He smirked and moved closer to her, ready to end this once and for all.

_There's nowhere to go. I really am trapped!_

However, Scam found himself once again distracted by her lips.

_**I'm losing my mind. I can't do this anymore!**_

She gasped as his lips crashed against hers.

_Why is he kissing me? _

Sam had no will in her to fight him as he deepened the kiss.

_**I can't lie to myself anymore. I really do love her.**_

His hands snaked around her waist and her hands tangled into his hair.

_Although, I can't say that this is a bad thing._

His tongue ran over her lower lip and she didn't hesitate in granting him entrance.

_**Her lips are even softer than I thought they would be.**_

A moan escaped her lips as his hands brushed up her back and she pushed herself closer to him, eliminating any space left in between them.

_I don't want this to end._

Only when the need to breathe became to great to bear, did they break the kiss.

_**This moment should last forever.**_

Her breath came in short pants and she felt a blush forming on her face.

_I've wanted to do that for so long..._

He stared into her captivating emerald eyes, the blush on her face not escaping his notice.

_**I have to tell her now. I think she feels the same way.**_

She slowly pulled her face away and looked into his enchanting sea foam eyes.

_Maybe I should just tell him I love him. I don't care if it's wrong, or if he uses it against me. He has to know._

"I love you, Sam."

She smiled, a feeling of elation sweeping through her.

"I love you, too, Tim."

* * *

><p>This was a lot harder to write than the other two chapters. There are parts of it I like and parts I don't where I just had to write some thought in order to keep the format. I would have made it longer, but there are only so many things that I could think of to go through their heads without sounding redundant. Maybe I will go back and rewrite parts of it when I feel more inspired. Anyway, enough of my ranting, review let me know what you think. Was it a good ending?<p> 


End file.
